hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
300 (Black Disciples set)
Rappers and Rap Groups Rappers * Chief Keef (rapper) #300 * Lil Reese (rapper) #300 * Blood Money (Chicago rapper) hipwiki 300 set * Ballout (Chicago rapper) http://www.hipwiki.com/Ballout-Rapper * SD (Chicago rapper) 300 set wikipedia * Boss Top (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Capo (Chicago rapper) * Jerome J Money Wood (Chicago rapper) hipwiki * Montana of 300 (rapper) hipwiki #300 * Prince Dre (Chicago rapper) hipwiki (300 set) * Tadoe (rapper) hipwiki * OTF Nunu (rapper) hipwiki * Tray Savage (rapper) hipwiki * Lil Millz (rapper) *Lil Millz - Gdk Diss 2013 MUST SEE* * Lil John (rapper) LIL JOHN - GDK- GD DISSS (3HUNNA) #300 * Lil D (Chicago rapper) #300 * O'Block Ocho (rapper) * Lil Gooch (O'Block rapper) facebook * OBGeezy (rapper) * Kenny Mac (rapper) * Rickey Rackzzz (rapper) * Fredo Santana (rapper) #300 #Dead * Juice Da Savage (rapper) * ELO (Chicago rapper) * Gino Marley (AKA Diego) * Wrekka Santana #300 List not finish.... Rap Groups * 485 (rap group) * OTF (rap group) hipwiki Record labels * Savage Squad Records (record label) Mixtapes * Ballout - Welcome 2 Ballout World (Ballout mixtape) * Tray Savage - Brain Dead * Ballout - From The Streets (Trap-A-Holics Version) * 2013: Ballout - Ballin' No NBA (Ballout mixtape) * Gino Marley - Greater Than Great (Gino Marley mixtape) * Gino Marley - Raised In The Streets (Gino Marley mixtape) * Fredo Santana - Street Shit (Fredo Santana mixtape) * Fredo Santana - Ain't No Money Like Trap Money (Fredo Santana mixtape) * Fredo Santana - It's A Scary Site (Hosted by The Trapaholics & DJ Victoriouz) * Fredo Santana - Fredo Kruger * Fredo Santana - Its A Scary Site 2 * Fredo Santana - Walking Legend * Lil Durk - Signed to the Streets * Lil Durk - Signed to the Streets 2 * Lil Durk - Life Ain't No Joke * Wrekka Santana - Master of judgment 2 Hoods/Turfs/Territories * Roseland, Chicago southside * O'Block (64th Normal blvd) hipwiki The Locations of the BLACK DISCIPLES were submitted by a "member" of this organzation * Damen Courts: Jackson & Damen * 18th & Pulaski * Robert Taylor Homes: 45th & Federal * 45th & St.Lawrence "5th Ward" * 54th & Indiana "Black Gate City" * 59th & Elizabeth * 59th & Hermitage * 59th & Normal * 61st & Martin L. King Dr. * 61st & Wabash * 61st & Indiana "Frontstreet/Dipset" * Parkway Gardens: 65th & Martin L. King Dr. * 65th & Stoney Island * 65th & Wood * 67th & Lowe * 69th & Halsted * 69th & Marshfield * 71st & Martin L. King Dr. "The 1" * 71st & Racine "The Valley" * 73rd & Halsted * 73rd & Ridgeland "Ridge Town" * 79th & Morgan * Lon City : 79th street ,State to Cottage Grove * 82nd & Cottage Grove * 83rd & Ellis * 99th & Malta (shared w / GD) * 99th & Yale * 100th & Michigan * 107th & Edbrooke * 107th & Perry "Dirty Perry" * 111th & Vincennes ** 111th and Edbrooke(Darkside Bd's) * 113th & Wabash * Ada Park: 111th to 115th , Ashland to Racine * Rag Town: Corleons * 116th & Emerald * 118th & Peoria * 119th and Lafyette * 117th & Princeton * 120th pl. & State * (12-trey D-boyz a.k.a Triggatown) * 123rd and Emerald(12-Trey Triggatown), * 123rd & Lowe to 126th & Lowe * 122nd & Union * 125th and Union * 126th and Union * Altgeld Gardens: 133rd & Corliss "Block 7" * Calumet City,IL * Chicago Heights,IL * Evanston,IL * Maywood,IL * Robbins,IL * Waukegan,IL * Little Rock,Ark * North Little Rock,Ark * Winter Springs,Fl * Gary,In "G.I." * Hammond,In * South Bend,In * Baltimore,Ma * Flint,Mi * Brooklyn,Ny * Memphis,Tn * Madison,Wi * Milwaukee,Wi "Mil-Town" Sets * 300 (Black Disciples set) (O'Block) * Lamron (Black Disciples set) hipwiki * 600 (Black Disciples set) hipwiki (Steve Drive (Black Disciples 600 set) hipwiki, D-Block (Black Disciples 600 set) http://www.hipwiki.com/600-Black+Disciples+Gang+Sethipwiki 1 * 8 Balls * Obama World is a nickname adopted by 065 TYMB, a Young Money, Black Disciples set located in Chicago, Illinois hipwiki Dead members * Robert “Yummy” Sandifer hipwiki * Keith "Keke" Bonds * Odee Perry (O-Block/300) * Terrance "Lil Moe" Hollins * Fredo Santana (Chief Keef cousin) #300 Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Disciples * http://www.hipwiki.com/Black+Disciples See Also * Drill music * Gangster Disciples * Folk Nation * List of Gangs * Robert Sandifer * List of gangs in Chicago * 600 (Black Disciples set) Category:Black Disciples Category:Black Disciples sets Category:Gangs